


red cherries, red lips

by jjungwoo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, and mentioned sexual activity, i didn't intend it but they now seem like a lowkey couple idk, idk where this came from lmao??, it's how he shows love ok, jaehwan may seem a little mean, jisung x jaehwan if ur desperate for it lmao, rated t mainly for language, seongwoo is spelled seongwu, too many cherries too much red probably, underage drinking if u live in the US which i don't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjungwoo/pseuds/jjungwoo
Summary: a story involving drunk Daniel, a cat named cherry, a cherry knot competion and a boy named Seongwu with cherry red lips that somehow gets Daniel's head spinning





	red cherries, red lips

**Author's Note:**

> ongniel need more fanfiction, so here's my messy contribution to that  
> not beta read, english isn't my first language, let me know if you find any mistakes

Daniel doesn’t really like parties. He doesn’t like this party he’s at right now. He just came because he knew there’d be a cat. And everyone knows Kang Daniel would do anything to pet a cat.  
So here he is, surrounded by drunk college students, sitting in the corner of the living room with the host’s cat on his lap. He knows the cat well, probably because he knows the host well, Jisung is one of his close friends after all. The cat’s name is Cherry and Daniel loves her. But then again, he loves every cat. But of course, he can’t expect to be at this party and pet the cat without any interruptions, like drunk students falling over him, or Jisung dragging him away to ‘the more fun room’.  
The ‘more fun room’ just has expensive alcohol. Daniel doesn’t even like to drink. But Jisung hands him some red, sweet smelling drink and Daniel has nothing better to do than drink it. Jisung had dragged him right into a round of people playing truth or dare in the middle of the room, Daniel recognizes almost all of them, they’re Jisung’s close friends, except one guy, who Daniel can’t remember seeing ever before. He’s about to ask Jisung who he is when said guy is dared to take of his shirt and the words get stuck in Daniel’s throat because the guy sure is on the more attractive side and Daniel sure is on the gayer side. And he’s mildly intoxicated from whatever Jisung gave him earlier. Jisung, still next to him, notices his stare and snorts.  
‘seems like even you can’t resist the Seongwu effect’ he mutters and Daniel blushes the colour of his mysterious drink. ‘who is he’ he mumbles back and Jisung laughs.  
‘the most irresistible guy in the universe, according to his fanclub’ Jisung informs him, and while Daniel thinks a fanclub is a weird thing for a college student to have, he does agree that Seongwu looks pretty irresistible with his messy black hair, red lips and no shirt on. Jisung shakes his head at him. ‘should’ve know you were gonna be into him’. Daniel wants to protest but instead he chokes on his drink. He’d forgotten he was trying to drink.  
His coughing effectively draws the attention of the truth and dare players to him and Jisung just standing there, not participating.  
‘just standing there watching is not fair, you have to play with us’ one of them, Daniel recognizes it’s Jaehwan, calls. Jisung shakes his head. ‘truth or dare is way too boring, I’m only playing if you have something more fun’. Jaehwan raises his eyebrow. Daniel can see they’re going to have one of their infamous not-really-fights again and just sits down on the floor next to Kenta, not after getting another drink because he feels like he needs to be more drunk, his low alcohol tolerance forgotten. Unfortunately, he did not notice that that meant Seongwu was on his other side. And Seongwu was radiating heat, the room was already hot, it was summer and they were a bunch of boys in a small space, but the heat intensifies next to this boy Daniel barely even knows. He feels someone tap his shoulder and turns around. Seongwu is smiling at him, his hand extended and Daniel has some slight trouble not to stare at his exposed Torso but he manages to focus on Seongwu’s face. Also a mistake, because Seongwu is way too pretty for Daniel to deal with right now.  
‘Hi. I’m Seongwu, I don’t think we’ve met before’ Seongwu says with that dazzling smile of his and Daniel can only nod. Then he realizes he needs to reply.  
‘uh. Yeah. I’m Daniel, a friend of Jisung’s. nice to meet you.’ He shakes Seongwu’s hand. Seongwu turns his attention back to Jisung and Jaehwan’s quarreling and Daniel turns his attention back to his drink. He needs to be less sober to survive this night. ‘I miss cherry’ he says, more to his cup than to anyone. But Jaehwan hears him. ‘what do you want with cherries?’ he asks, which also gets Jisung to look at Daniel before he almost screams ‘cherry knot competition’. By the excited screams of everyone else Daniel knows they’re far more drunk than him. Who in the world holds a competition in who can tie a knot into a cherry stem fastest?? No normal person for sure. But the round of boys is very excited to find out and Daniel is forced to participate because ‘only pussies refuse to play’. He really is not drunk enough for this.  
Jisung leaves the room and comes back with a bucket full of cherries. Daniel is now on his third cup of the mysterious red drink, slowly feeling dizzier. Good, he thinks, better drunk embarrass myself than sober embarrass myself. There’s a fight breaking out between the others to get the best cherry stem, which Daniel is too lazy to participate in so he ends with a short stem he knows for sure he won’t be able to tie. Not like he can tie cherry stems at all.  
‘okay ready, set, go!’ Jaehwan yells and Daniel doesn’t even put the stem into his mouth, he just watches the other guys twisting their faces in an attempt to tie a knot. Seongwu ends up winning, it takes him only about ten seconds until he pulls a stem with a knot out of his mouth, triumphantly holding it up. ‘don’t tell my fanclub about this, they’ll bother me forever’ he says and Daniel knows Jisung has already tweeted it, made a post on Instagram and Facebook, and wrote an email to all official members of the fanclub before Seongwu had finished the sentence. That’s just how Jisung is.  
‘Eunki has two knots, what does that mean?’ Kenta says, his stem isn’t tied either.  
‘Probably means he’s good at sucking dick’ Jaehwan retorts. Eunki shrugs, face unimpressed.  
‘I’ve been told so’ he says and Jisung throws his stem at him. ‘there are kids in this room’ he says. ‘Yeah, me, I’m the youngest here’ Eunki says and Jisung throws Jaehwan’s stem at him. ‘then stop being a brat’. Seongwu suddenly notices some of them, aka Daniel, still don’t have knots in their stems.  
‘is there a penalty for those with no knots at all?’ he asks. ‘the penalty is to listen to you brag about being the best kisser even though everyone knows you’ve never kissed anyone’ Jaehwan mumbles, earning an offended look from Seongwu. ‘you’re not very funny’ he says. ‘Then the penalty is to kiss you and see if you’re really that great’ Jisung suggests and while Seongwu protests Kenta quickly ties a knot with his fingers. That leaves Daniel as the only one with no knot and he really, really is not drunk enough for this. ‘how is that a penalty for only the losers?? That’s more of a penalty for me’ Seongwu says. But the group is way too into the idea and Seongwu’s complaints go nowhere. Daniel steals Kenta’s drink, also a red colour and prays for it to make him drunk quickly. Seongwu gives up with a sigh. ‘Okay who has no knot?’ he asks and Kenta raises Daniel’s arm for him. ‘you’re a traitor’ Daniel whispers into his ear but Kenta just grins. ‘shut up you’ve looked like you want to eat him up all night I’m doing you a favour’. Daniel doesn’t protest. Seongwu eyes Daniel from the side. Then looks at Jisung. ‘you’re really gonna make me kiss this innocent child I just met today’ he says. Jisung just nods. Daniel mumbles something about not being innocent but Seongwu doesn’t seem to hear it, turning around so he is fully facing Daniel and Daniel wants to die because Seongwu is still shirtless and if he wasn’t in public he’d probably be more than turned on by now. He hears the other boys cheering Seongwu on but it’s faint background noise, his brain turning into mush, the alcohol finally kicking in and making it hard to focus. Seongwu leans in and Daniel’s head spins, probably not from the alcohol this time. Their lips meet for only two seconds until Seongwu pulls back. There’s protest from the others. Something about there needing to be tongue because that’s the whole point but Daniel can’t really hear, his mind is stuck on the feeling of Seongwu’s lips on his. It’s a nice feeling. Seongwu gives him an apologetic look and says ‘Sorry, but I’m gonna have to shove my tongue down your throat for them to shut up’ and Daniel almost replies with ‘you could shove your dick down my throat and I wouldn’t mind’ but he settles on an ‘it’s okay’. And then Seongwu’s lips are on his again, his tongue slowly making its way into Daniel’s mouth, and Seongwu tastes like the mysterious red drink, cherries and faintly like mint toothpaste and Daniel doesn’t want this to ever stop. Seongwu pulls back after the cheering in the back has turned into silence. ‘Damn.’ Jisung says. ‘I thought you were gonna eat his entire face’. Truthfully, Daniel would not have minded that. ‘are you satisfied now’ Seongwu asks and the rest of their group nods. Daniel feels sick. His alcohol tolerance is low, why did he even start drinking this night. He looks at Seongwu, who finally realized he’s still shirtless and looks around for his shirt, his lips redder than they were when Daniel entered the room and his head starts spinning again. The he throws up. All over himself. He hears Jisung sigh and Jaehwan laugh, Kenta asks if he’s okay, Eunki gets him some water and Seongwu, mildly offended says ‘am I that bad of a kisser’. That makes Daniel laugh, but laughing makes him throw up again and Jisung sighs again, Jaehwan laughs at Jisung, Kenta pats his back and Eunki takes the glass of water back because it’s now slightly more vomit than water and probably not helpful. And as if Daniel hadn’t embarrassed himself enough already, he passes out right as Seongwu offers to help get him home.

Daniel wakes up the next morning with his head hurting more than should be possible, and his chest weighed down. He opens his eyes, the room to bright for him, his eyes hurting as he squints around in an attempt to see where he is. He recognized his desk and relief floods through him, at least he’s in his room. Then he realizes he’s not allowed, and the heavy thing on his chest is not one of his cats (they’re at his parent’s home, how could it be one of them), it’s someone’s head. Daniel sits up, slightly scared, and throws whoever’s head that is off his chest. His brain sends an angry jolt of pain through his body for getting up, and when he looks back at the other person he’s met with a pair of dark brown eyes, three cute moles on a cheek and lips redder than cherries. Daniel remembers those lips. ‘Seongwu?’ he asks, his voice raspy and slow, from his hangover and sleep and Seongwu nods. ‘Not a nice way to wake me up after I carried you all the way home because you didn’t wake up, and stayed by your side the entire night because Jisung was too busy cleaning up his house.’ Seongwu says and Daniel feels his cheeks burn. ‘thank you’ he mumbles and Seongwu just shakes his head. ‘I was informed your alcohol tolerance is shit and it was not me kissing you that made you throw up’ he says. Daniel laughs a little, then yelps in pain because his head hurts. ‘yeah no it wasn’t you’ he conforms. Seongwu smiles at him. ‘good’ he says, then he gets up and leaves the room. Daniel tries following him but his body is so slow and his head hurts so much he doesn’t really make it far until Seongwu comes back, a glass of water and painkillers with him. ‘take these, don’t move’ he says. ‘I’ve been put on take care of Daniel duty by your friends and I will do my job well’. Daniel gladly takes the painkillers, waiting for them to do their job. Seongwu sits down next to his bed again.  
‘you know, I know nothing about you besides your name and your shit alcohol tolerance’ Seongwu says, so Daniel spends his morning telling Seongwu about himself. Seongwu, he learns, is a year older than him, likes to dance and thinks his fanclub is the funniest thing because it consists entirely of girls hoping to date him one day, completely unaware of the fact that he’s not into girls. ‘yeah, I noticed’ Daniel says and Seongwu raises an eyebrow, questioning. ‘no straight boy kisses another boy like you kissed me’ Daniel explains and Seongwu grins. ‘got a lot of experience with straight boys huh’ he teases and Daniel buries his head in his hands. He has, in fact, kissed more straight boys than he would’ve liked, he has terrible luck at spin the bottle. ‘you know’ Seongwu says, ‘you kiss better than I would’ve expected someone drunk who can’t tie a cherry knot to kiss’. Daniel turns red again. ‘thank you?’ he says and Seongwu grins. ‘you’re cute when you blush’ he says and Daniel thinks his face can’t get any hotter. ‘you should go on a date with me’ Seongwu says and Daniel opens his eyes and mouth at the same time. Seongwu laughs at him. ‘are you serious??’ Daniel manages to ask and Seongwu is apparently too lazy to give a proper answer because he just gives a tiny nod and then moves forward to kiss Daniel again. Needless to say, Daniel agrees to going on a date with him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!!! sorry for the format i completely forgot about it until it was too late otl


End file.
